A simple invatation
by TheRamblingDabbler
Summary: An Allen/Rio Fluffy fic.


Part 1: A simple invatation

Rio stood in front of Allen's door, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. She'd already knocked twice, maybe he was still sleeping. SHe wondered mildly what he would do if he awoke to her face beside his bed. He would probably just assume he was dreaming, the sexy bastard. Refocusing on the problem at hand, she huffed impatiently and knocked once more on the solid oak door. No response. She made a split second decision and turned the door and, disappearing inside.

Once she was inside, she realized that she'd never been in his house, ever. She turned her eyes to heaven and hoped like hell that he wouldn't come 'round the corner to finally answer the door and come face to face with her in his house. After that, she began to march determinedly to his bedroom, sure that he was still asleep. Being so sure, she didn't worry about making noise.

Four steps across the room later and she realized that she had no idea which room was his bedroom. and so the search for his bedroom begins. By the time that she'd finished searching the first floor, she was frustrated and slammed the last door. it shouldn't be this hard to find one room in a house this small! She huffed in frustration and stomped up the stairs, intent on finding him and delivering the message that she was told to bring to once she was done with that, she'd be out of this house and away from these crazy thoughts that crowded her brain, their sheer content making her face turn red with embarrassment at the thought of anyone knowing them.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she purposefully cleared her face of it's betraying blush. Pushing all damning thoughts out of her mind, she begins her search anew. After looking into two rooms, she was reaching for the doorknob of the third when her foot tripped herself and she crashed to the floor with a strangled yelp of surprise. She got up as quickly as she could and brushed herself off in an attempt to calm down.

The next door she opened was the right one. Finally, she thought as she quietly entered the dark room. Shades blocked out the beautiful sunrise and Rio just shook her head sadly, he never was a morning person. She walked past the side of the bed without even giving it a glance and pulled back the curtains, smiling with pleasure as the light warmed her face. She turned to wake Allen and realized suddenly that the bed was empty!

Rio froze, trying to think of where Allen could be. suddenly, there were warm arms encircling her waist, strong yet gentle. Rio's face grew warm and she knew she must be extremely red but she couldn't help it and a squeak of surprise escaped her. She couldn't believe that he'd do this! Her immediate reaction would normally be to pull away and ask what's gotten into that head of his, but today something stopped her. She was curious to see what he would do. So instead of tensing up, she allowed herself to relax into his arms and continued to deny to herself that she may have liked it. She leaned back trustingly into his embrace and closed her eyes, a smile on her face that she was blissfully unaware of.

"Rio, you are so warm today." Allen murmured into her ear. Her face grew redder and she was glad he couldn't see it. "It's almost as if you're here with me," He continued. At this, Rio's eyes snapped open and it took all of her self control to not tense up. She would see this through, and besides, she wasn't so sure that she didn't want this.

Allen sighed softly and continued speaking in his velvety voice. "It sure is a shame that I'm dreaming, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, it is a shame. I would love to do this, cuddle, in real life," Rio manages to say quietly,without much stumbling, aiming for what she thought his dream Rio might say and trying to hold down the butterflies of anticipation in her stomach as she awaited his response.

"Yes, that would be wondrous, but outside of my dreams, you won't acknowledge your feelings for me, so how am I supposed to get you to cuddle if you always ignore not only my advances, but also your own feelings?" Allen whispered dejectedly. Rio was at a loss to respond to that, too busy trying to sift through her own feelings.

"Uh- um..." she mumbled and as she felt him perk up to listen to her, she continued with,"maybe you should try surprising me, in the waking world, with a gift, find out what I like."

Allen paused, and turned her around in his arms, look at her puzzled.

"That's new, you've never said anything like that in my dreams before..."

"That's because you hadn't thought of it until now, this is your dream." Rio blurted out, hoping he'd take that as an acceptable answer. He apparently did because he smiled softly and led her to the bed.

They laid down together and Rio could hardly contain her worry. He wouldn't do that, would he? With a gently look, he put her hand on his chest and asked her to cuddle with him. She accepted with a small nod. Her head on his shoulder, and a hand lying on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, they laid there for perhaps five or so minutes before Allen began to drift off again. he pried himself from the tendrils of sleep to speak softly.

"You know, in the beginning of this dream, I thought that someone was breaking into my house. I'd hid in the closet and was going to grab a bat to defend myself. Then I saw it was just you and figured I must be dreaming. Then I became sure of it when you looked so full of love for me, leaning back into me. Funny, how if I could get you to do this with me in the waking world, I would ask you to say with me forever, I'm so selfish." His eyelids were drifting closed when Rio whispered,

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you. Until the end." Smiling broadly, he finally fell back asleep and Rio watch the rise and fall of his chest, attempting to figure out what she wanted. She couldn't really love this man could she? In the end, after waiting a few minutes and slowly extracting herself from his bed, she left more confused than ever.

She carefully drew the shades back closed and exited his room, quiet as a mouse. She stood outside his bedroom door for about two minutes and then came barging back in, making noise to rival an elephant stampede.

"Rise and shine, Allen! I have something great to tell you!" Rio sang out, and marched over to the window, yanking back the curtains. The light spilled onto a blinking Allen and he looked absolutely shocked at Rio's presence in his bedroom.

"Rio! ...Good Morning...? I just had a very interesting dream... What was it that you needed to tell me?" Rio smiled a little smile to herself, and hoped that he would never figure it out.

"There's going to be another Fireworks Festival! The whole community is coming together to come up with the funds because the last one was so successful! Make sure you mark your calendar!" Rio exclaimed, actually quite happy that she may have a chance to make it up to Allen about rejecting his advances.

"Really?" Allen sat up in bed like he'd been electrocuted. "Oh good. Then I'll have plenty of time to... I guess I'll go talk with some of the townsfolk before I open up shop this evening."

"Well, I have to go now! Bye!" Rio says and promptly marched out the door and only stops once she's reached her house, the only thought in her head: Allen is going to get me a gift!


End file.
